Before Anything 1: I Can Do Anything
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Ever wondered how Kim was before she realized that she can do anything? And how she found out? Read and find out for yourself and see how it all began......with a supernatural twist..... COMPLETE!
1. Young Kimberly Ann

**Before Anything #1: I Can Do Anything**

**Summary:**

Ever wonder how Kim was before she could do anything? Or how Kim discovered that she really can do anything? See how it all began...with a small supernatural twist. Book one of 12.

* * *

**Chapter One: Young Kimberly Ann**

12 year old Kim Possible lay down on her bed, throwing her backpack on the ground.

"What a day!" Kim expelled a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt her teeth aching.

_Stupid braces... _Kim thought. She hated her braces. She couldn't wait until she can get rid of them.

Kim felt a tingle up her spine. She shivered as goosebumps began to form on her arms.

"Man, it's cold in here." Kim said, "Mom! The heater's broken again!"

"It was fixed this morning, Kimmie!" Kim's mother, Dr. Andrea Possible called back from downstairs.

"Hm...no draft, heater fixed and working, no leaky airvents..." Kim checked off everything on her mental list, "Strange...why did I feel like I was cold? And, why did I get goosebumps? I barely get them."

Kim shook the thought of supernaturality out of her head when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Kim called, dragging her bulky backpack to the closet.

When the door opened, a 12 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and freckles came in. "Hey, Kim!"

"Hey, Ron." Kim grunted, lifting the heavy bag up and throwing it in the closet, "What's the sitch?"

"Nothing much." Ron answered, entering the room, "My parents are out and they dropped me off here."

"Right," Kim remembered, "You're gonna stay here for a while until you parents come home from that trip to...Hawaii?"

"That's next year when I go with them." Ron corrected, "They're going to Oklahoma for their 10th anniversary."

"Right." Kim said, "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Why not go to Middleton Park?" Ron suggested.

"Just what I was about to say." Kim answered, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Man, it's beautiful out here." Kim commented as they strolled through the park.

Then, someone screamed from the road. The two tweens turned to see a paralyzed woman as a bus with no driver went towards it. It was remote controlled. Nobody was in the bus.

"The lady's in trouble!" Ron cried.

"C'mon!" Kim cried, running towards the charging bus and the paralyzed woman.

"Kim, you're only 12!" Ron cried, "What can you do?"

"My dad said anything's possible for a Possible!" Kim called back, "Maybe he really means it!"

Kim felt a warmth surge through her body and into her fingertips.

When she got infront of the bus, she felt the energy breakthrough her palm. She held it infront of her, releasing a blast of purple energy, making the remote controlled bus explode. Then, out of the rubble, there was a small orb that blinked red.

A bomb.

Kim noticed and gasped. "Everybody evacuate the area! Now!"

Just as everyone but Kim left, the bomb exploded. Kim got caught in the explosion.

"Kim!" Ron cried.

* * *

The next chapter is when the supernaturality begins! Get ready for anything! And if you're wondering if it was a television show, then Alexis Bledel (from Gilmore Girls and the Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants) will star as Kim and Frankie Muniz (from Malcolm In The Middle and Agent Cody Banks #1 and #2) will star as Ron. Until later, see ya! And please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Miracles

**Chapter Two: Miracles**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's chapter two! Enjoy! (This chapter was updated on August 22, 2005)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Ron ran to the exploded area to see nothing but piles of rubbish.

"Kim?" Ron called, "Kim!"

Then, from a pile of rubbish near Ron, there was a shatter.

"Kim?" Ron said, as he cautiously walked towards the pile.

Then...

"Gah!" Kim shot out from the pile, gasping for air.

"Aaaaa!" Ron screamed, falling backwards.

"Ron!" Kim coughed, "It's just me!"

Ron stood up to see Kim covered in soot and dust. Her hair was a mess and her school uniform was ripped and teared at the edges.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed, standing up, "You're alive!"

"Y'think?" Kim replied, coughing, "You know, these people should really reconsider the timer bombs. They've done enough damage to the movie sets. And that purple blast? Could someone please turn off the LED lights these days!"

"Kim, I'm just glad you're alive." Ron said.

"Not to mention dusty." Kim said, taking out her hair brush from her handbag (which also happened to be dusty).

"Kim," Ron said, "You being alive after the bomb explosion, that was a miracle!"

"Heh, a miracle?" Kim choked, "Ron, these type of miracles happen to people every day! It could've just been a bomb with a small explosive rating."

"Kim, I doubt it." Ron said, "I saw how the cloud of smoke was created, and it was the same effect that happened in Hiroshima in World War 2. An atom bomb."

"Ron, it was small." Kim counteracted, "It couldn't have been an atom bomb. It's way too tiny."

"Small may be the size, Kim," Ron counteracted, "But the explosions are big. Think about it, Kim. Atom bombs and other bombs come in different styles, shapes, and sizes. This was definatly an atom bomb."

"Whatever." Kim said, "I just wanna get this day over with and forget about everything."

"That's not gonna be easy, Kim." Ron said, "I mean, a twelve year old girl surviving an atomic explosion? I mean, c'mon! It's gonna be in the newspapers the next morning! Everybody will know about it!"

"I just hope that doesn't happen." Kim groaned, "C'mon, let's go back home. It's almost supper."

"Kim, mark my words." Ron said more seriously, "You surviving an explosion that big, is more than a miracle. It's magic."

"Supernaturality is how I would put it but still." Kim said, "I doubt it."

"Fine, think whatever you want," Ron said, "But something else other than a miracle is gonna happen to you, Kim. And it's not gonna be another bomb. Who knows, maybe that purple blast you were talking about is actually gonna come back to you. Maybe even a different color. But all I'm saying is, you have magic in you blood. And you know it, Kim! Maybe even your parents know about it and never told you! Like the movies!"

"Earth it, Ron." Kim said, reaching into her handbag to take out her house keys, "This is reality, not movie magic. Maybe it was just a miracle. Nothing more. And if that happens again, I'll be lucky if I ever survive."

"If you don't?" Ron asked.

"It was nice knowing ya." Kim answered, opening the door.

* * *

Hee hee! Please review and let me know how it was! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. A Hidden Secret

**Chapter Three: A Hidden Secret**

_Author's Note:_

_A terrible secret is about to be revealed..._

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

_Kim looked everywhere frantically. Everything was rushing and blurry all around her, as if nobody didn't even know she was there._

_"Hello?" Kim called, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_"Did you hear?"_

_"A 12 year old girl survived an atomic bomb explosion!"_

_"She must have the power!"_

_"I will be the first to take that from her!"_

_"Not if I take it first!"_

_The townspeople began to bicker away as Kim's heart's beating slowed down gradually, and Kim began to feel faint._

_"They know about the power..." Kim breathed heavily, "They knew all along, and now they're after me."_

_"The Power of the Blue Fox will be mine!"_

_"You're not even a Blue Fox!"_

_"Neither are you!"_

_"The Power of the Blue Fox?" Kim wondered out loud as her vision began to dim, "What do they mean?"_

"What do they mean? Oof!"

Kim was awoken from her nightmare when her baby brothers, Jim and Tim, jumped on her stomach and jumped off to the other side.

Kim got furious. "TWEEBS!"

"Uh-oh!" the five year olds groaned. Then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MOM! DAD! THEY'RE IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" Kim yelled while chasing the five year olds down the stairs of her attic (aka her room) and through the kitchen.

She stopped when she saw what the headlines of the front page of her father's newspaper was: 12 year old girl survives atomic explosion.

"Oh-no..." Kim gasped.

"Kimmie," Andrea asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No." Kim lied. Okay, so she lied a bit...okay, a lot. But she had no other choice. What if they were after the power too?

"Kimmie," Kim's father, Dr. Adam Possible said, folding the newspaper and showing the front page to his daughter, "You're on the front page. How'd you survive?"

"Uh..." Kim said, "To tell you the truth, I only have a theory. Other than my theory, it was just a miracle."

"What's your theory?" Andrea asked.

"I think," Kim said, "I inherited the Power of the Blue Fox."

Adam's eyes widened. "The Power of the Blue Fox?"

Kim nodded. "Please don't kill me. Everybody of the whole city is after me by now."

"I don't blame you, hon." Andrea said, "It's hard inheirting the Power of the Blue Fox. My friend used to have the spirit. And now, she's one of the oldest people of Middleton."

"But I'm only twelve." Kim groaned, "Why me?"

"Things like this happen, Kimmiecub, don't blame yourself." Adam said, slapping the newspaper on the kitchen table, "The choice of the next Blue Fox is very random. It could've been anyone. Even people younger or older than you. Consider yourself lucky."

"One of the features of the Power of the Blue Fox is that you have the power of immortality. The Power will stay with you for as long as you'll live, or lose your belief of magic. But there's something more to the Power that makes you special, Kimmie. And that's the family name and your personality. Remember, it's the inside that counts."

"Remember what I told you on the first day of preschool?" Adam asked.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Kim answered, "But that includes failure, right?"

"In this case," Adam said, "No. But, you still have to be careful with your choices. Make the wrong move, and you're banished from life for good. Make the right choice, and you'll continue on with your life smoothly."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kim said, and opened the front door.

"Hey, Ron." Kim said.

"Did you see the headlines?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Kim answered plainly, "You were right. The incident was going to be in the papers the next day. Now what? I just had a vision that everybody's going against me as long as I have this Power with me."

"That's harsh." Ron said as he stepped in the Possible's Residence, "Don't worry, KP, your family and friends are always here for you. Even Jim and Tim."

"But they're only five." Kim said.

"But," Ron said, "Just like what your dad said, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.'"

"By the way, where were you this morning?" Kim asked.

"Out for an early morning walk." Ron answered, "That's when I overheard that they're gonna attack you after school."

"But, today's a Saturday!" Kim exclaimed, "They can't ruin my weekend, can they?"

"Kim, they meant at three o'clock. Sharp." Ron said, resting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I don't like the sound of that." Kim groaned.

"I suggest you kids stay inside today." Andrea said sternly, "It's far too dangerous outside."

"Mom, I have to go at three." Kim said.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, are you crazy?" Adam bellowed.

"I know I am right now," Kim said, "But if I'm gonna prove that I am the rightful heir to the Power, then I have to go. I can fight 'em off! I mean, I have powers. What can go wrong?"

"A lot of stuff." Andrea scolded.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Kim said, "Besides, I have to power of immortality."

"If you're gonna go out in battle," Andrea said, "You'd better train in the basement."

"Or, even better," Ron said, "The backyard."

"Not a good idea, Ronald." Adam said, "The backyard is in the wide open. People can see Kimmie and her powers and might go after her before she can even train. The basement is the next safest place. Kim, you have exactly 6 hours to train. Not ready by that time, you'll have to count on your own skill from within to deal with them. Now, go. Train hard, and train to do your best."


	4. The Demon From The Core

**Chapter Four: The Demon From The Core**

_Author's Note:_

_Finally! Here's Chapter Four: The Demon From The Core. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Just how hard is training?" Kim wondered out loud as she and Ron walked down to the basement, "And where's Rufus?"

"Gah!" Ron cried, "I forgot Rufus at home!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" Kim cried, "Rufus is probably crying by now!"

"Be right back, KP!" Ron exclaimed, and ran to his almost deserted home.

As Kim waited, she began to explore the musty basement. It was very dusty, and old dolls from when Kim was a baby were kept inside a large duffle bag. She opened the bag and took out a rubber duck.

"I'll have to give this to the tweebs today." Kim said to herself.

Then, Kim felt something whip her ponytail on her neck. Kim whirled around. Nobody was there, but Kim sensed that someone, or something, was here. But what?

Kim was about to find out...

Searing red eyes glowed from a darkened corner of the basement.

"Who are you?" Kim demanded, dropping the rubber duck back in the duffle bag and standing up. She felt powerful energy throb against her blood veins.

"I am a demon from the center of the planet Earth." the voice rattled, "Which you humans know as the Earth's Core. According to the papers that the townspeople are reading as we speak, you are the next heir of the Power of the Blue Fox."

"And what do you want with that?" Kim scoffed, "You're a demon. You all ready have powers, what's the use of having mine?"

"Because with the Power of the Blue Fox," the demon said, stepping out of the darkened area, "Us demons become unstoppable, and have the ability to rid of you humans and team up with the villains that plan to take over this world."

Kim wrinkled her nose when she saw the demon. It had black, scaly skin from head to toe, sharp claws from the fingers and toes, searing red eyes, sharp, bloody fangs, and a long, scaly tail with a spiky ball at the end of it.

"Humph. I've seen worse creatures than you." Kim huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Do you really think you can get the Power out of me alive?"

"Not alive," the demon smirked, "But with you dead, then yes."

Kim gasped, and leaped out of the way as a blast of dark energy was shot towards her.

"It's a good thing I take cheerleading at school." Kim said to herself, "Aah!"

Kim leaped again as another blast was shot towards her.

Kim landed on her fours and felt the energy throb now ever harder. Something was about to be released. Kim knew it.

"What's the matter?" the demon taunted, "Think that you're not powerful enough to control the Power of the Blue Fox?"

"We'll just see about that!" Kim growled, standing up, "Take this!"

Kim held out her painful hand and shot a blast of blue and purple energy at the demon, throwing him to the far end of the basement.

Kim suddenly felt a bit older. For some reason, she just did. She felt like she was four years older. A teen.

"Kim!" Ron cried, opening the basement door, holding a small baby naked mole rat in his hand, "What happened?"

"I," Kim began, "Don't know."

"I will be back, princess," the demon vowed, "If it's the last thing I do, I will have the Power of the Blue Fox!"

Then, a the demon turned into black mist, and melted into the ground.

"Uh..." Ron began, "Perhaps we should get the training started?"

"Maybe." Kim said.

As the training went on, Kim still felt like she was four years older.

Then, when Kim was blasting another attack, she gasped when she saw her arm infront of her. For a second there, it looked more slender, and longer. Her fingers were also more slender, and her hand looked like her mother's.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Eep?" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Ron," Kim asked, looking down at her now normal hand, "Do you ever get the feeling that you're, like, four years older?"

"No." Ron answered slowly, "Why ask?"

"Uh," Kim said, "No reason. Just wondering. Let's get back into training."

* * *

How's it so far? Let me know! And, I got a flame review from a reader (I'm not mentioning any names here!), and, boy, I did not like it a bit! The reader said, "...Who would ever say something like that?..." and believe me, I was INSULTED! I mean, like I said before, if this was a television show or a movie, Alexis Bledel from Gilmore Girls will star as Kim. And I just try to think about how it would fit her. But, if I get flames like that, I might as well just erase this whole series and not even work on it. Or, I won't allow anymore flames. I'm just telling you to be careful with what you're saying in your reviews. I'm a very sensitive girl, I admit. But, how can I try to toughen up, when one or two people are throwing flames at me because of my stories? I'm just letting you know that if you can be a little more nicer with your reviews like Cali-Bunny and Lightening816 (Who are two of my most favourite authors and reviewers), then it would be greatly appreciated. I would hate to have this whole story be erased, after all of the hard work I've been through. Especially when this idea actually came from a dream I had. I'd hate to throw it away. Well, until later, bye. :-(

CelestialTime93


	5. A Visit From The Future

**Chapter Five: A Visit From The Future**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter! I still had that insulting review on my mind, and didn't know if I should continue or not. But when a read my newest review, I got encouraged, and decided to continue work on it. And, from now on, I am accepting no more flames. This is where the supernaturality, really begins. And you might see some things related to "Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time." I saw the movie, and it was awesome. In fact, I own it! (lol) Well, enjoy it and please review! Remember, no flames!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Ohhhh, I'm so tired..." Kim groaned as she fell backwards on her bed. It was almost 9, and both Kim and Ron got in their pajamas.

"Kim, you'll have to be prepared for tomorrow." Ron said, getting into his sleeping bag, "You're just lucky that the townspeople forgot about it and decided to do it tomorrow."

"You're right." Kim said, getting in her bedsheets, "Everything will be fine. No need to worry except for tomorrow. I mean, it could've been worse."

"'Night, KP." Ron yawned, and drifted to sleep.

Kim turned off her lamp and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"Hello?" Kim called out into the darkness, "Is anybody here?"_

_Then, there was a blinding flash of blue and white light. Kim got thrown back._

_When Kim stood up, she couldn't believe who she saw._

_It was a 17 year old girl with long, auburn red hair and a slender body. Her fingers and hands were delicate, and her olive green eyes shimmered. She wore a black turtleneck, cargo pants, black gloves and black shoes. She looked awfully familiar._

_"Who..." Kim stuttered, "Who are you?"_

_"You may not know who I am," the girl said, "But I do know who you are. You're Kim, aren't you?"_

_Kim nodded. "But I still don't know who you are? I'd like my question answered please."_

_"Remember when you saw your mysterious aging?" the girl asked._

_Kim remembered seeing the slender hands and feeling like she was 4 years older._

This girl can't be me... _Kim thought, _She looks like she's five years older than me.

_"Yeah," Kim said, "I remember. But you still didn't answer my question. Are you playing games with me, 'cause I have no time!"_

_"You have about 7 hours before your alarm clock goes off." the girl joked._

_"Tell me your name, now!" Kim demanded._

_"If you want to so badly." the girl answered, "Is this enough for you?"_

_Kim blinked, and gasped. The girl had transformed into...well...her._

_Kim blinked again. In a flash of light, the girl retained her normal self._

_"Are you saying..." Kim stuttered._

_The girl just smiled and said, "Yep. I'm you. From the future."_

_Kim gasped. She felt like her legs were rubber._

_"At least I know I get my braces removed." Kim said._

_"An embarrasing visit to the orthadonist, but, yeah. You get 'em removed." Future Kim answered._

_"I don't get it." Kim asked, "Why are you here? In my dreams?"_

_"Because I'm here to warn you about something that's threatening the future." Future Kim answered, "Five years from now in the year 2004."_

_"YOU'RE FROM THE YEAR 2004?" Kim exclaimed._

_"Shhh!" Future Kim shushed, "Yes. 5 years from the year 1999. You may be stuck in the 90's but right now, I'm stuck in the 2nd millenium. And trust me, it's not very pretty."_

_"What do you mean?" Kim asked._

_"Right now, I'm fighting bad guys like Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, you name it. Top wanted criminals. And they always escape from jail." Future Kim answered, "I also balance High School while at it. Anyway, what I mean to say is that Dr. Drakken has a huge plan. He'll be going to your time by tomorrow morning. And I know you have the Power of The Blue Fox. I don't anymore. I lost it when I became 16. And that's four years from now. I lost my belief in magic, so I can't deal with them anymore. But I do know that you can. You've been training with Ron, and it's time to put that training to use. Once everybody sees that you defeated Drakken, you'll be the town hero and you won't be chased after any more."_

_"So," Kim asked, "What's the sitch?"_

_"Still haven't lost it." Future Kim said, "Drakken will be crossing the boarderline between 1999 and 2004. He'll be leading the rebellion. In order to regain peace, you'll have to defeat him. He'll be coming through a red portal caused by something called the Tempus Simia. Which means Time Monkey in latin. Now you know why it's called that."_

_"You seem to be reading my mind." Kim answered, "Okay. So, what does magic have to do with this?"_

_"Drakken has a secret weapon." Future Kim answered, "None of my gadgets that I use that Wade made for me will work. The Grappling Hook, the Laser Compact Mirror, you name it. Not even the sonar waves from the Kimmunicator will work."_

_"Kimmunicator?" Kim wondered out loud._

_"Wade named it, not me." Future Kim answered, "Anyway, only magic can penetrate it. It can't even penetrate itself. Gah. This is too confusing for words. I'll show it to you instead."_

_Future Kim turned around and opened a portal of blue and white light. It showed a scene playing like a movie._

_"When you use the attacks of the Blue Fox, it won't be automatic." Future Kim explained as the movie streamed, "You'll have to hit it with multiple attacks. Be careful with your choices though. This is one creation with a mind of its own. Use your strongest attack first, bam. It will use it against you and you'll use the energy for no reason. Use your weakest attacks first. It's the only way you can weaken it. Keep on going higher and higher with your magic until you reach your Secret Power. And you'll know what it is when you sense it. It can only be powered by the Time Shard that you found on your hike at the Pixies Camp."_

_"You know about that?" Kim groaned._

_"What do you think, I'm you!" Future Kim scolded, "Anyway, that Time Shard is also your key to time travelling. Drakken will escape to different parts of the time stream. Which includes the future beyond mine. He'll be travelling to the time of 2024, 20 years from my time. But I can't chase after him. I have to take care of the things in my time with Ron."_

_"You crime-fight with Ron?" Kim asked._

_"Sure." Future Kim answered, "But, back to serious buisness. That shard is your only key to defeating Drakken. It powers both your Secret Power and can unlock portals to the time stream. But, only you can control the direction you choose to go. Make sure you never lose Drakken's tail. Shego will be going ahead to the future of 2024 and will be ruling Middleton. You'll meet the future me there. By then, I'll 37. Just ask the tweebs and they'll lead you."_

_"Jim and Tim?" Kim asked._

_"You bet." Future Kim answered, "Well, there's just one more thing...Kim! You're disappearing!"_

_"Huh?" Kim looked down with horror as her hands became..."Aaaah! I'm see-through!"_

_As Kim rubbed her ghostly hands, the rest of her body became faint._

_"Kim!" Future Kim cried, "There's just one more thing I have to tell you before you go! Once you get to the year 2024, things will get harder! You'll have to use what you've learned from us in the future and use it wisely. Don't let your hopes down when things get harder! It will be dark, and it won't be easy! Good luck, and don't die!"_

_"Yeah!" Kim yelled back, half-sarcastically, "Thanks!"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kim jerked from her bed. Ron just groaned and flipped over to his side. Then bolted up, remembering it was Sunday. The day.

"You ready, Kim?" Ron asked, quickly getting his clothes from his bag and rushing into the washroom to get changed.

"You bet!" Kim smiled, "But first, I have to get something."

Kim walked over to her secret box and pulled out a crystal blue shard that she found in the rivers when she was a Pixie. She but a magical string through the top by using her magic to create a small hole. She placed the necklace around her neck. Then she got changed. Now she was ready.

* * *

How is it so far? Let me know and review! Remember, no flames! The next chapter will be Chapter Six: A Travel Through Time. Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Journey To The Past

**Chapter Six: Journey To The Past**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long! This chapter features the pop version of Disney's Anastasia's "Journey To The Past." Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Good luck, Kimmie." Andrea said, "And be careful. 'Cause you never know."

"Don't worry, mom." Kim said, "I'll be okay."

_**Heart don't fail me now  
**__**Courage don't desert me  
**__**Don't turn back  
**__**Now that we're here  
**__**Oh...  
**__**People always say  
**__**Life is full of choices  
**__**No one ever mentions  
**__**Fear  
**__**Or how the world can seem so long  
**__**How the world can seem so vast  
**__**Courage see me through  
**__**Heart I trust in you  
**__**On this journey  
**__**To the past**_

"There's the rebellion." Ron said.

"Let's go." Kim said, "Psychic Blast!"

_**Somewhere down this road  
**__**I know someone's waiting  
**__**Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
**__**Arms will open wide  
**__**I'll be safe and wanted  
**__**Finally home where I belong  
**__**Well starting now  
**__**I'm learning fast  
**__**On this journey  
**__**To the past**_

The battle had begun, and Kim and Ron were trying their best to avoid every single attack. And it wasn't easy.

Kim couldn't help but fear that her family would be in trouble.

_**Home, love, family  
**__**There was once a time I must've had them too  
**__**Home, love, family  
**__**I will never be complete until I find you  
**__**Ohh...**_

"Ron!" Kim screamed.

"Whoa!" Ron began to lose balance, then, he began to pitfall.

"No!" Kim began to run towards the cliff.

_**One step at a time  
**__**One hope then another  
**__**Who knows where this road may go  
**__**Back to who I was  
**__**Onto find my future  
**__**Things my heart  
**__**Still needs to know!**_

Kim jumped and falled after Ron. She saw a portal at the bottom, where a blue skinned man and a raven-haired girl on a hovercraft were headed.

"TIME CRYSTAL!" Kim called.

The crystal began to glow around Kim's neck. Kim grabbed Ron's hand, as they both began pitfalling towards the portal.

_**Courage see me through  
**__**Heart I trust in you  
**__**To bring me home!**_

"We're almost there!" Kim cried.

"Shego!" the blue man cried, "Hurry up! Kim Possible is gaining on us!"

"The little brat?" Shego asked sarcastically.

The blue man growled.

"Fine, fine." Shego said, and sped up.

Then, Kim and Ron quickly followed after the hovercraft, just as it closed.

_**At last-----------!  
**__**At last------------!  
**__**(Courage see me through  
**__**Heart I trust in you)  
**__**Hey ya...  
**__**Hey ya...**_

_**(repeat until fades)**_


	7. Year 2024

**Chapter Seven: Year 2024**

_Author's Note:_

_If you ever wondered how it would be like if Kim and Ron met their futureselves? Well, this chapter will let you know! Chapter Seven: Year 2024. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim grasped her crystal tightly as she and Ron sped through the time stream on the hovercraft's tail.

"They must be Drakken and Shego." Kim growled.

"Wha?" Ron asked dubiously, "You know them?"

"I got a message from my future-self last night. She said that we need to stop them and her other enemies in order the regain peace. And light. I wonder why she chose me..."

"Duh, you're her younger-self!" Ron said, "She knows you very well, and I bet you that she knew that you still have your Blue Fox power."

"Uh-oh," Kim groaned, "Here comes the opening. Hold on! TIME CRYSTAL! OPEN PORTAL! THE YEAR 2024!"

The crystal glowed brighter, and shot the two out of the time stream.

"Whoaa! Oof!"

Rufus tumbled out of Ron's pocket when the two tweens crash landed on the cold cement.

"Whoa!" Ron cried, "What happened?"

The whole city was under slavery. But to who?

Then, a blue hovercraft landed.

Kim couldn't believe who she saw step out first.

"No way!" Kim cried.

"Welcome to the future." the woman said. She seemed to be 37 years old. She had olive green eyes and auburn red hair. She wore brown medival style tunic and a darker brown pants. She wore brown shoes with thin, chestnut soles.

"Whoa, what's with the medival servent style?" Ron wondered out loud, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kim." the woman answered, "Kim Possible."

"I knew it!" Kim said.

"Okay, so you're saying that you're the Future Kim?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Future Kim answered.

"What about Future Ron?" Kim asked.

Before Future Kim could answer, a teenager about the age of 16 popped her head out from the hovercraft and cried, "Mom! Dad and the others are still waiting for us back at headquarters!"

"MOM?" Kim cried, "What does she mean by, mom?"

"That's my daughter, Sara." Future Kim answered sheepishly, "And her twin sister, Kayla is inside. And they do not look exactly the same. Kayla inherited most of her looks from me and Sara inherited most of her looks from her father."

"Wow." Kim said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and who exactly is the father?" Ron asked.

"Kim!" a 31 year old man called from the hovercraft, "Enemy robots at 12:00!"

"Quick!" Future Kim cried, "Get in! You too, Ron! I'll explain everything inside!"

The three jumped in as Sara closed the door shut. She wore a pink blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She also wore blue and white platform runners.

"Sara, I told you not to wear those type of clothes whenever we go out!" Future Kim growled.

"Can't a girl get in style every once in a while?" Sara whined.

Sara had blonde hair and green eyes. She had pale skin and freckles.

"See, I told you to wear your battle uniform." another girl said.

This girl looked a lot like Kim, only instead of green eyes, she had brown eyes and she wore slightly identical clothes as Future Kim. The only differences were the size and the colour: navy blue.

"Sara, listen to your sister every once in a while." Future Kim groaned.

"But, mom..." Sara whined.

"No buts!" Future Kim scolded, "Now. I promised to tell you two everything."

"Who are they, mom?" Sara asked.

"My younger-self and your father's younger-self." Future Kim answered.

Kim was in shock. Same with Ron.

"Okay, did I just hear that right?" Ron wondered out loud.

"I," Kim stuttered, "Think so. But, that's impossible!"

"Oh, but it's true." Future Kim answered, "I told you I was gonna tell you who my husband was and it's...well, I think you all ready know."

Kim and Ron gasped. "Oh, gross!" the two cried.

"Trust me," Future Kim said, "Everything will make sense when you get to High School. But for now, let's stick with the present time."

"Remind me again how long you and dad knew each other, mom?" Kayla wondered out loud.

"Ever since Pre-K." Future Kim answered.

"Oh my gosh." Kayla squeaked.

"Kim." the driver said, "We're approaching the headquarters."

Then, another man, identical to the driver, poked his head. "We should be arriving in about 2 minutes."

"The twins?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Yep." Future Kim answered as the hovercraft landed.

* * *

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to find out so soon. Anyways, they're gonna be finding out anyway if Future Kim hadn't told them. The next chapter will be Chapter Eight: Full Throtle of The Blue Fox. Until then, see ya! Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	8. Full Throtle of The Blue Fox

**Chapter Eight: Full Throtle of The Blue Fox**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to update this! I know I haven't updated the story in about a year now, so, please, bear with me. I had to re-read my own work to create this chapter. Please, enjoy and review. Remember, no flames! Enjoy! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"We're here." Future Kim said, "Kayla, why don't you give these two a tour of the headquarters? As for you, Sara, you're coming with me. We're going to discuss the rules again with your father."

"Fine..." Sara groaned, and followed Future Kim onto a teleporter, then disappeared in blue lights.

"C'mon!" Kayla smiled, leading the two friends, "I'll give you a whole tour of the area. And, I'll try to sneak us in the restricted areas."

"This'll be fun." Kim smiled.

"C'mon, let's go." Ron said, following Kim and Kayla to the main entrance. As they stepped out of the aircraft, Rufus woke up from his sleep, and yawned.

* * *

"When did you become a fighter like your mom?" Kim asked, as they were lead into the final destination, Kayla's Secret Hideout.

"Ever since the Dark Minions attacked." Kayla replied, "And that was when I was only 5."

"That's how old the twins are back in the past." Kim said, "It must've been hard."

"It was." Kayla replied, "Sara never pays attention to the dark battles in Middleton. I'm the only one who's convinced that I had a dark childhood."

"Look at you now, you're 16 years old! You're a teenager!" Ron exclaimed, "You're 4 years older than us! You gotta have some secret to cope it all."

"You're in it." Kayla replied, "The secret hideout is the only way I can cope my life together. And even help me sleep at night when something scary happened. That's why a sleeping bag is here."

"You must feel horrible." Kim frowned.

"Hey, at least I have my family." Kayla replied, "So, tell me, you two, about your life in Middleton. Y'know, the past."

"Well," Kim explained, "Now, it's the year 1999, much more further away from now, I'm sure!"

"A bit more than 20 years, I can tell you that." Kayla replied, "Continue."

"Well, the thing is, during that time, your mom, or me, or, whatever! Anyway, we inherit this power called the Power of the Blue Fox. And I have the ability to Time Travel, with this, the Time Crystal."

Kim showed the crystal pendant to Kayla.

"I think I have the future version of that." Kayla replied, taking a box out from her sleeping bag. She opened it to reveal the exact same glowing crystal.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed, "Where'd you find that?"

"I found it in the attic, where no one barely goes." Kayla explained, putting the crystal back in the box, "I never dared to put it on. I'm hoping that someday, my mom will remember that she used to own this thing. But with the war and everything going on, it's hard to uncover hidden mysteries and memories of the past. I just wish we could get rid of the Dark Minions with one attack, and get on with our lives. The lives that I never got a chance to live for 11 years. The life that I used to have, before the war."

"We can help you with that." Kim said.

"We can?" Ron wondered out loud worriedly.

"You can?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"Sure." Kim replied, "I have the Power of the Blue Fox. I really can do anything! If I was destined to defeat the Dark Minions of the past, then I can defeat the Dark Minions of the future. All we have to do, is find a way to release the Full Throtle of the Blue Fox."

"Full Throtle?" Kayla and Ron snapped.

"Are you crazy?" Kayla snapped.

"You'll get hurt!" Ron snapped.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Kim replied, "If I could just release the Full Throtle, then everything will be back to normal! Guys, it's the only way."

"I would rather live in darkness than have my mother's past get killed!" Kayla retorted.

"I'm taking the chance, no matter what you guys say." Kim finalized, crossing her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the distance.

"Kayla!" Sara called.

The three rushed to the hallways as Rufus hid back in Ron's pocket. Sara was standing there with Future Kim and...

"Aw, man!" Ron groaned, "Did I have to see him now?"

"Stop whining, Ron, and get used to it!" Kim replied, "He's just a future you! You're gonna see him sooner or later anyway!"

"That's not..." Future Ron frowned.

"Yes, he is." Future Kim replied, grabbing Future Ron's arm, "Now let's go! We'll meet you guys at the front of the battlefield! Jim and Tim will fly you guys to the battlefield!"

As the two left, the two teens and the two tweens were the only ones left in the building.

"Okay, so Wade took mom and dad." Kayla said, "Kim, Ron. Get changed in these." - Kayla handed each Kim and Ron similar outfits as the rest of the family - "We'll meet you guys in the Pilot Room!"

As Kayla and Sara ran to the Pilot Room, Kim and Ron went into the change room in Kayla's hideout and got changed.

Ron's outfit was a purple colour, and Kim's outfit was an orange colour. The only difference from the others' outfits was that she had a mini poncho attached to her outfit.

"How do I look?" Kim asked, showing off herself to Ron.

"Not bad." Ron smiled, "C'mon! We promised Kayla and Sara to meet them at the Pilot Room."

* * *

"This is it." Jim said from the front of the aircraft, "Kids! Get ready to jump! Now!"

The four jumped out of the aircraft, and landed on a building that was 5 meters below the aircraft.

"What, no parachutes?" Ron joked, after they all landed.

"The parachutes will give us away." Kayla replied, "C'mon, we can jump from this building."

Kim looked down and gasped. She recognized the house anywhere.

"No way..." Kim muttered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"This house..." Kim replied, "It's mine."

* * *

"Mom! Look out!" Sara called as the four ran towards their side of the battlefield.

A Dark Minion was about to pounce on Future Kim, until Kim destroyed it with a blast of energy from her hands.

"Phew..." Future Kim sighed in relief, "Thanks. How'd you do that?"

"You mean you can't remember?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Not that I think so..." Future Kim frowned, "Never mind. Just help us out with the battle!"

As a group of Dark Minions was about to attack the group, Kim closed her eyes shut and concentrated. She succeeded in creating a giant lightscreen dome, which both protected Kim and the others, and destroyed the oncoming attack.

"That was good." Kayla smiled.

"Thanks." Kim replied, "Now, to do what I promised. I need to find a way to release Full Throtle."

"I told you," Ron said, "You are not going to use Full Throtle."

"And I told you," Kim counteracted, "I'm going to release it, no matter what you guys say."

"Just when I had her." Ron frowned.

Kim was about to summon her powers, until Ron was hit with an attack.

"Ron!" Kim screamed.

The impact also effected Future Ron, who cringed in pain.

"Dad!" Kayla exclaimed.

Kim felt tears run out of her eyes in rivers. She tried to shake Ron awake, but it was no use. He was out cold.

Soon, that sorrow, turned into anger. The tears turned into a glowing blue. The puddle was formed into a glowing platform. Energy from the platform raised her upwards into the sky. Kim's body began to glow a bright white light, as the energies flailed her hair in the air angrily.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kim growled through gritted teeth.

The Dark Minions got scared, and soon began to back away.

But they were too slow. Vibrating rings of light appeared, surrounding Kim, then enlarged like soundwaves, as her aura began to glow brightly. The aura protected her allies and the remaining people of Middleton, as the rings destroyed every single Dark Minion, including the ones that weren't in battle. Including the Leader Dark Minion.

When it was all over, the dark skies cleared, and everything was restored back to it's original state, very similar to the Middleton back in 1999.

And Kim felt weak, as the platform, rings, and lights disappeared. She fell down to the ground, and collasped instantly, unable to move as much.

Kim managed to grab Ron's hand, as the Time Crystal glowed, and engulfed the two tweens in the light, and sent them from the year 2024, to the year 1999, back where they started.

* * *

The rebellion paused, and looked at the weak youngsters. One slowly approached them, with a strange gadget in his hand.

Kim sensed it. She then suddenly shot her head up, her irises glowing a bright blue.

"Gah!" the man exclaimed, flailing the gadget in the air. It broke instantly when it hit the ground.

Kim slowly stood up, her irises still glowing a bright blue.

"My friend is already injured, because of the ones that are after my power." Kim said, "If you destroy me, the power might land in the wrong hands, and cause more people to be injured, or possibly die. I was chosen for a reason. My destiny is to defeat the great evils that are after me, and my people. Do not harm me, or my power, for if you do, you will be punished."

Then, the glow died, and Kim collasped back to the ground, groaning.

"Kim!" Andrea exclaimed from the crowd. She fought her way towards the front, with Adam and the twins following her.

"Mom?" Kim groaned, "What happened? The last thing I remember is teleporting back from the future to the present."

"You mean," Andrea stuttered, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Kim asked.

"You're little speech or something." Jim replied.

"Did you really say something like that?" Tim added.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kim frowned, "For one thing, I don't remember giving out a speech. But, I do remember Ron being injured. Mom, we need to call an ambulance, now."

"You're forgetting that I'm a doctor." Andrea smiled, "We'll take him to my clinic right away."

* * *

The final chapter is coming up soon! Check out the Epilogue: The Secret Garden, featuring the song "The Secret Garden" from the "Pokemon: Heroes" movie. Until then, see ya! Please read and review! No flames allowed! ;-)

-CelestialTime93


	9. Epilogue: The Secret Garden

**Chapter Nine: The Secret Garden**

_Author's Note:_

_Apparently, I couldn't find the lyrics to "The Secret Garden" from the Pokemon Heroes movie, so I had to work on my own song called the same thing. Hope you guys don't mind. If I can find the lyrics, I'll replace it with that song. So, here's the final chapter, Chapter Nine: The Secret Garden. Please enjoy and review. And, apparently, the people who placed the latest reviews on this story did not hear me clearly when they read the rest of the stories. I clearly said no more flames. And when I say no flames, I mean no flames. Got that? Oh well. Enjoy and review, people! Remember, no flames! See ya at Book Two: Timing Is Everything! Also, there's a little romance in this chapter!;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Where is she?" Ron wondered out loud, as he trodded through the Middleton Park. He finally got out of the hospital, and promised to meet Kim at the park. Apparently, she wasn't there.

"What took you so long?" Kim asked from the top of the tree under Ron.

Ron looked up to see Kim, sitting on a tree branch. She swung her legs playfully, and had a smile on her face. He even heard her giggle. It was one of those little girl like giggles. Ron couldn't help but smile.

_**I never thought I'd find a place  
**__**Where I'd have so much time and space  
**__**To run around free in the bright blue sky  
**__**Jump on clouds  
**__**Reach the sky**_

"Follow me!" Kim said, as she lept from that tree, to the next tree, and continued until she reached a plain.

Ron finally caught up with her. When he did, he couldn't help but gasp. There was no other form of life here. Just the plants, the tall, uncut grass, and Kim and Ron. Nobody else. Not even an insect or an animal.

"Welcome to my hiding place, Ron." Kim said quietly, standing only a meter away from him.

_**Welcome to my hiding place  
**__**Welcome to the secret garden  
**__**The place I call my home  
**__**Whenever something goes wrong  
**__**I'll just come here  
**__**Just wait and hear  
**__**The call of the birds  
**__**And the plains  
**__**The secret garden's free to play**_

Kim slowly approached Ron, until they were only half a centimeter apart. Ron was a little nervous, but had a steady breathing like Kim's. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what.

_**I never thought I'd find someone  
**__**Someone to hold onto their hands  
**__**Is it hard to fall in love?  
**__**Or is it really easy?  
**__**Like reaching the sky  
**__**And catching the breeze**_

What Kim did next took Ron by surprised. Kim kissed Ron on the lips for one second. She then smiled, blushing. Ron felt his cheeks also blushing. Well, that was a pleasant surprise.

_**Welcome to my hiding place  
**__**Welcome to the secret garden  
**__**The place I call my home  
**__**Whenever something goes wrong  
**__**I'll just come here  
**__**Just wait and hear  
**__**The call of the birds  
**__**And the plains  
**__**The secret garden's free to play**_

Ron didn't know why he did this, but he just did. He kissed Kim on the lips for a few seconds, then departed. Kim didn't expect that to happen. All she did was just give him a small kiss. Just a small peck. But, Ron gave her the real thing. A real kiss, that lasted for 10 seconds. Kim just smiled, and returned the kiss.

_**Welcome to my hiding place  
**__**Welcome to the secret garden  
**__**The place I call my home  
**__**Whenever something goes wrong  
**__**I'll just come here  
**__**Just wait and hear  
**__**The call of the birds  
**__**And the plains  
**__**The secret garden's free to play**_

Just as she was about to depart after 10 seconds, Ron pulled Kim close, keeping the kiss longer. It took Kim by surprise first, but she quickly fell in. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and shared the kiss with him. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and brought her closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. The two departed their faces by only a millimeter.

"Um..." Ron said quietly, "I guess it's time for me to confess something..."

"What's that?" Kim asked in the same voice level as Ron's.

Ron muttered something.

"What?" Kim giggled quietly.

Ron whispered in Kim's ear, "I love you."

Kim was surprised by the three words, but she felt happy at the same time.

Kim nipped at Ron's ear and whispered, "I love you, too."

The two faced each other by only the distance of a millimeter. The two closed their eyes, tilted their heads forward, and shared a passionate and heavenly kiss, in the middle of the meadow. Kim suddenly felt like she was a teenager, and so was Ron. She smiled in thought and deepened the kiss, feeling like she and Ron were in their teenage forms.

_**The secret garden's free...  
**__**To play...

* * *

**_

_**The End**_

_**Look out for Before Anything #2: Timing Is Everything, coming October 2005!**_

_**Summary for: "Before Anything #2: Timing Is Everything":**_

_**Ever since the kiss in the meadow, the two stayed silent with each other. Until danger returns to Middleton. When the two get trapped inside an underground tunnel maze dungeon, the feelings shared in the meadow are shared in the dark dungeon, the exact same time the two are in the forms of their future teenage selves within the walls of the dungeon. Now, they'll have to find the right portal that will lead them back to Middleton, and defeat the Dark Minions one more time! Rating: "T" Genres: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure**_


End file.
